


MAKE  DAYBREA

by lscfp



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lscfp/pseuds/lscfp
Summary: # It's not "dragon fight" yet#They have became a couple already.This article will be translated into English.The English translation of the article will be published in the next post after the original article has been written.Because my English is not  good, so i will use the form of machine translation presentation (I do proofreading can be done）XD.It's not easy to get over the wall with VPN, so it's hard to update. Please understanddddd wwwww.I'm new to this, so please include me. This is the first time I've ever published an article.
Relationships: Amon Koutarou/Mado Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	MAKE  DAYBREA

Akriamon  
标题Make Daybreak（总有些人觉得是“淦到黎明”）  
有一点点sexual:)（指全篇）  
时间段在lip后，还没到“龙战”✔  
Daybreak  
作者:lscfp  
日期:2020.4.4  
‖0-1‖  
若清风抚来，则会抖动女人的衣袖；若斜阳沉暮，则会晕染女人金黄的长发。  
男人与她并排悠走，轻瞥珠仁。原先碧蓝的虹膜渐化成了血红，淡黄的短发如今渐成金檀柔发，脸颊的发丝也染上淡淡的柔粉，她比之前更加的成熟，比之前更加地将自己的颜情隐匿在自己的心臆，没有像往常浮现在面颜，让人轻易感受。她的冷静与坚韧依然存在，在没有排斥的情况下又多了份感性——为半喰Takizwa 挡下了致命的一击。三年前的她还在踌躇，软弱、无能、温柔、脆弱（指内心），死父亡母，又失挚爱，她理应当恨透了喰种，应该怀着愤懑的神态，用极为舒适地心情目睹那只半喰被前来支援的喰种搜查官掠杀、宰割。但她动了，她看到了那个从前的自己，曩日的场景不停地与此刻重合。  
“已经够了，所以，你快逃吧，这一次一定要逃掉哦，seido...”  
Amon先生的嘴角抽搐了一下。  
“Amon先生，我不认为这样我就得到了‘救赎（Akira）’。”  
场景此处回忆着...随后因为心理与喰种搜查官的压力突然暴走了...  
“请杀了我吧，才子”  
......（懂的人都懂[表情]）  
好在嘉纳博士找到了废死的“我”。  
Amon轻笑着凝视着她，直至她周围的事物模糊不清。  
Akira轻扯他的衣袖，转身抬首，带有特殊的情感注目他，“累了...能休息一下么？”  
“哦，哦...好。”Amon怔了怔，下意识地答复，伴她就坐在公园的长椅上。  
微风飗飗，碧草飏飏，黄褐色的地面斑驳碎石，衬托行人的影子。已近黄昏，三叶草伴随矮牵牛飘动，装潢无言岁月；树林泼铺亮橘，桦树上仍有一对杜鹃相互依偎。  
Akira轻凭他手肘的上方，阖上了眼眸。金发随风摇曳，均匀的呼吸声的声很微弱，以至于风挟走留。  
“呐，Amon原上等（在第二次讨伐枭追·加为特等）”她嘴唇微张。  
“说实话，你应该称为为‘Amon原特等’。”  
“可你还没逝去呢...”  
“以前的我已经死掉了，不是吗？我现在已经不是人类了...你知道的...”  
“噗！莫名有点感伤。”她微微扬起唇角，起身转身，瞰着他，伸出皙白的只手抚过他憔悴的脸，“你瘦了很多呢...”  
指尖顺着脸廓触停在瞳下，睁开红瞳，轻柔地言道“还多了只喰眼...”  
“嗯...”他轻轻叹复，眼神向下，带有一丝无奈。  
Akira觉察到他的神情变化，伸出另一手，身体随向前倾，脸颊贴着脸颊，毗佐另一只手环抱住他的脖颈。  
暮阳余光映射二人的体态画出斜长的黑影，Akira的睫毛沾染光亮，缄默了许久，在他耳畔语云着:  
“但我一点也不介意，你知道的，她让我放下了仇恨。”  
嘴唇的吐息直击他的心脏，脸上的欣慰也让他做出了行动。  
Amon反抱着她，触及她纤细柔软的腰，搂进自己的怀里，那里足够偌大，却只能容下她与自己。  
这样做很温柔，也很温暖。  
没有伤害的怀抱，没有性欲地爱恋。  
倘若时间制止于此，亦能感受爱人之间的呼吸。  
迷恋如此，献身于此；  
沉醉与此，上瘾倾此。  
时隔三载，我也依然向着黎明与你，这是无法遗忘的记忆。

**Author's Note:**

> （Ao3:lscfp，Fiction:lscfp，邮件:2652868936@qq.com）  
> （转载除以上随意，标明出处，cp出处:东京喰种）


End file.
